Оуэн Ларс
|дата рождения= 52 ДБЯ |место рождения=Атор |дата смерти=0 ДБЯ |место смерти=Татуин |раса=Человек |пол=Мужской |цвет волос=Коричневый, позднее седой |цвет глаз=Голубой |цвет лица=Светлый |рост=1,78 метра |эпоха=*Восход Империи * Восстание |принадлежность=Семья Ларсов }} Оуэн Ларс ( ) — сын Клигга Ларса, муж Беру Уайтсан Ларс, приемный дядя Люка Скайуокера. Воспитал Люка как собственного сына, привив мальчику честность и привычку к тяжелой работе. Оуэн был человеком угрюмым и строгим. Был убит отрядом имперских штурмовиков по приказу своего сводного брата Дарта Вейдера. Биография Юность thumb|left|160px|Молодой Оуэн ЛарсОуэн родился на планете Атор, родном мире своей матери Алики. К сожалению, мать умерла, когда Ларс был очень мал, и его отец Клигг, взяв сына с собой, вернулся на планету Татуин. Подросший Оуэн стал фермером-влагодобытчиком, как и отец. Позже Оуэн помог отцу выкупить из рабства Шми Скайуокер и протокольного дроида C-3PO. Клигг Ларс женился на Шми, а Оуэн тем временем влюбился в симпатичную девушку по имени Беру Уайтсан. Через некоторое время Беру переехала жить к Оуэну и его семье. Примерно за месяц до начала Войн Клонов, семью Ларс постигла трагедия — Шми Скайуокер была похищена тускенами. В составе группы из тридцати человек, Оуэн и Клигг отправились искать Шми, однако угодили в тускенскую ловушку. В результате, поиски закончились ничем, из тридцати человек вернулись лишь четверо, а Клигг Ларс стал инвалидом, потеряв ногу. Оуэн сделал отцу удобное кресло для передвижения. Войны клонов thumb|right|200px|Оуэн и [[Беру Уайтсан Ларс|Беру Уайтсан]] Месяц спустя после похищения Шми Ларсов посетил её сын-джедай (и сводный брат Оуэна) Энакин Скайуокер, который горел желанием увидеть мать. Сопровождала джедая сенатор Падме Амидала. Оуэн представил себя и Беру гостям, в то время как Клигг Ларс рассказал пасынку о похищении Шми Тускенами. Ночью Скайуокер уехал искать мать, и уже наутро привез с собой её бездыханное тело. Шми похоронили неподалеку от фермы, на похоронах присутствовали Энакин, Падме, Оуэн, Беру, Клигг и протокольный дроид Шми C-3PO. Во время Войн Клонов, Оуэн и Беру поженились и стали хозяевами влагодобывающей фермы, после того как Клигг Ларс скончался от душевных и физических травм. Сразу после окончания Войн клонов и превращения Энакина Скайуокера в Дарта Вейдера, ферму Ларсов посетил бывший наставник Скайуокера Оби-Ван Кеноби, который сообщил о том, что у Энакина остались двое детей-близнецов, и один из них, мальчик по имени Люк, нуждается в семье. Беру согласилась принять ребенка и вскоре Оби-Ван доставил младенца Люка на ферму, где тот прожил 19 лет своей жизни. Воспитание Люка thumb|left|200px|Семья Ларсов и младенец Люк Опасаясь за то, как бы Люк не повторил печальную судьбу своего отца, дядя Оуэн и тетя Беру решили держать в тайне настоящее прошлое Энакина и выдумали иcторию о том, что Скайуокер-старший был «просто пилотом грузового звездолета». Также Оуэн опасался влияния жившего неподалеку старого джедая-отшельника Оби-Вана «Бена» Кеноби и старался всячески оградить племянника от общения с этим «сумасшедшим стариком». Несмотря на это, спустя несколько лет Кеноби все-таки познакомился с Люком и его другом Винди, когда помог им однажды найти путь домой из Юнландских пустошей. Проводив друзей до дома, старый Бен подвергся жесткой критике со стороны Оуэна, в частности, за попытку Кеноби вручить Люку световой меч его отца. Оуэн, обвиняя Энакина в том, что, будучи джедаем, сын ни разу не попытался выкупить мать из рабства, назвал Орден джедаев «глупым сборищем идеалистов-крестоносцев» и посоветовал Кеноби держаться от его племянника подальше.thumb|250px|Оуэн и Люк Однако, несмотря на все усилия Оуэна, гены Скайуокеров брали свое и в Люке. Юноша, как и его отец, был превосходным пилотом и не хотел всю жизнь проторчать на ферме, добывая влагу. Оуэн не раз обещал отпустить Люка, хоть и понимал, что это будет трудно сделать. Из-за этого между дядей и племянником случались размолвки. Гибель Незадолго до Явинской битвы, Оуэн и Люк встретили торговцев-джав и купили у них протокольного дроида С-3PO, который из-за стертой некогда по приказу Бейла Органы памяти не узнал старых знакомых. (Неизвестно, узнал ли Оуэн дроида, возможно, для него все они были на одно лицо, или же он просто не подал виду, дабы не подвергать сомнению легенду об отце Люка). Также за 3PO увязался дроид R2-D2, которого Оуэн тоже вынужден был купить из-за поломки дроида серии R5. Когда Люк нашел скрытое в R2 послание от принцессы Леи, адресованное «Оби-Вану» Кеноби, то рассказал об этом Оуэну и Беру. Опасаясь, как бы дроид, некогда принадлежавший Энакину Скайуокеру, не открыл Люку правду, Оуэн посоветовал Люку стереть память R2. thumb|left|200px|Дарт Вейдер руководит казньюНа следующее утро R2-D2 сбежал с фермы Ларсов, дабы найти Оби-Вана. Люк вместе с C-3PO отправился искать беглеца. К сожалению, Оуэну и Беру не суждено было дождаться возвращения племянника, так как оба были убиты имперскими штурмовиками, которые разыскивали дроидов, несущих планы «Звезды Смерти» по приказу сводного брата Оуэна, Дарта Вейдера. Согласно воспоминаниям штурмовика Дэвина Фелта, фермеры были убиты после того, как Оуэн плюнул в лицо командиру взвода Моду Террику. Супружеская пара была застрелена из бластеров, а затем сожжена из огнемета. Командовал казнью по голосвязи сам Дарт Вейдер, который таким образом «отомстил» за их надуманные слабости. Наследие Лэйз Лоунознер и его супруга Кэми присматривали за фермой Ларсов несколько месяцев после смерти Оуэна, пока туда не вернулся Люк Скайуокер и не передал право на владение гуманоиду по имени Трогг. Ко времени битвы на Хоте ферма перешла в руки родителей Гэвина Дарклайтера. В 13 ПБЯ во время путешествия на Нам Хориос Люк использовал имя «Оуэн Ларс» как псевдоним, чтобы скрыть свое истинное происхождение от жителей планеты. Способности и умения Помимо способностей фермера, Оуэн хорошо умел обращаться с бластером. По словам Биггса Дарклайтера, Оуэн мог побороть целое племя Тускенов с одним лишь бластерным пистолетом. За кадром thumb|Фил Браун в роли Оуэна Ларса в «Новой надежде» * В «Новой Надежде» роль Оуэна исполнял актёр Фил Браун. Роль юного Оуэна в «Атаке Клонов» и «Мести ситов» досталась австралийцу Джоэлю Эджертону. В компьютерной игре Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Оуэна озвучил актёр Пэт Фрэйли. * В черновиках «Новой надежды» Оуэн сначала был антропологом с Явина, затем рыцарем-джедаем, и лишь в третьем черновике стал тем самым фермером, которого мы знаем и сегодня. * В новеллизации «Возвращения Джедая», дух Оби-Вана Кеноби рассказывает Люку, что Оуэн был его братом. С выходом «Атаки Клонов» биография Оуэна была изменена, из брата Оби-Вана он стал сводным братом Энакина Скайуокера. В реальной жизни же актер Джоэль Эджертон является братом Нэша Эджертона — дублера Юэна Макгрегора, исполнившего роль Оби-Вана в приквеле. Появления * Звёздные войны: Кеноби * Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера * The Last One Standing * Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния * * Luke Skywalker's Walkabout * Adventure in Beggar's Canyon * * * The Lost City of Tatooine * Звёздные войны. Империя 8: Дарклайтер, часть 1 * Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale * When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale * Luke's Fate * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда / junior novel / radio drama * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Звёздные войны, выпуск 1 * Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики * Star Wars Manga: A New Hope * Contemporary Motivators: Star Wars * Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force * Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость * Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil * Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope * Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I * R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey * The Day after the Death Star! * Звёздные войны 1: В тени Явина, часть 1 * Звёздные войны 5: В тени Явина, часть 5 * Звёздные войны 7: Из руин Альдераана, часть 1 * Звёздные войны 10: Из руин Альдераана, часть 4 * Звёздные войны 16: Бунтарка, часть 2 * Повстанческие силы: Цель * Повстанческие силы: Заложник * Повстанческие силы: Отступник * Повстанческие силы: Перестрелка * Повстанческие силы: Восстание * Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion * Jedi's Honor * Кладбище Альдераана * * Tatooine Sojourn * The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell * Darth Vader Strikes * Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords! * Star Wars 17: Crucible * Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine * Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express * Star Wars 3-D 1 * Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth * Дело чести * Звёздные войны. Империя 30: В тени отцов, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 1: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 2: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 5: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 5 * Camie's Story * Осколок кристалла власти * * Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits * Тени Империи * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * Мандалорский доспех * Корабль невольников * Рисковое дело * Перемирие на Бакуре * A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker * Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора * Mission from Mount Yoda * X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья * Выбор принцессы Леи * Дух Татуина * Наследник Империи * Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби * Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы * Дети джедаев * Меч тьмы * Сумрачная планета * Перед бурей * Щит лжи * Испытание тирана * Новое восстание * Засада на Кореллии * Звёздные войны: Союз * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Возвращение на Орд-Мантелл * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе * Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение * Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта * Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы * Наследие Силы: Изгнание * Звёздные войны. Наследие 16: Когти Дракона, часть 3 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 39: Татуин, часть 3 }} Неканоничные появления * Old Wounds * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: Save the Galaxy! * * * William Shakespeare's Star Wars Источники * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi * Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook * Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine * Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии * Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets * Star Wars Technical Journal * Star Wars Screen Entertainment * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * * Star Wars: The Power of the Force|pack=Purchase of the Droids|link=POTF2purchaseofthedroids.asp}} * Star Wars: Chronicles * Кто есть кто в «Звёздных войнах»: карманный справочник по персонажам Оригинальной трилогии * * * Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь * * Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * * * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion * Звёздные войны. Атака клонов: Взгляд изнутри * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Movie Storybook * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * The Skywalker Family Album * Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones * * * * * * * * * * * Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Руководство по персонажам * Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия * The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Scrapbook * Vader: The Ultimate Guide * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство * Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars * Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels * * * Star Wars: The Comics Companion * Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь * * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition * The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film * * * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 3 * Руководство по «Силе необузданной» * * Star Wars Annual 2009 * Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 18 * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26 * * Star Wars: Comic Packs|pack=Darth Maul & Owen Lars (Star Wars: Visionaries)|link=tvcEXSDCC_Maul-Owen.asp}} * * * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia * * * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное) * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя * * * Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight * * * Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda * * Звёздные войны: Весь транспорт изнутри (2018) * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * * * * * Enter the Unknown * Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов * * * * ''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' Core Rulebook * * }} Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * * Категория:Мужчины Категория:Фермеры Категория:Люди Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Умершие в 0 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на Татуине Категория:Семья Ларсов Категория:Фермеры-влагодобытчики